Let's take a picture
by The awesome aog
Summary: 27 glimpses of Haruka and Takane. It's the little things that make life special. One moment for every letter of the alphabet. HaruTaka. KonoEne.


A; Amiable- Sometimes, looking at Haruka's cheerful dispositions and their horrible circumstance, Takane can't help but admire him.

B; Beautiful- Of course, Takane doesn't _believe_ Haruka's flirtatious comments but she can't help but blush, anyways.

C; Child- Looking at Ayano's baby, Takane can't help but wish. But then she feels Haruka's warm, alive hand squeeze her own and she remembers what she has. And she is grateful.

D; Dearest- Haruka writes the most absurd endearments but Takane doesn't mind... _most_ of the the time.

E; Everything- Haruka tells Takane that she is his everything. They're alone so she doesn't punch him.

F; Friends- There's a certain line that Takane can't bring herself to cross but maybe, _just maybe_ , Haruka can.

G; Gratitude- Often, Haruka will thank Takane for simply _being._

H; Hero- Being tackled to the ground isn't exactly Takane's idea of a good first impression. But then she feels the car rush past a few centimeters away and she gulps. Soon, a helping hand is pushed in her face. Takane takes it with a flush and a thank you.

I; Inevitable- Ayano won't keep her mouth shut during weddings and Takane suffers because of it. But she won't disagree.

J; Jitters- That's how her heart feels when Haruka decides to hold her hand.

K; Kiss- They're first one isn't anything Romantic or well-executed. It's clumsy and shy and they're in a classroom and _god damn it_ , someone could walk in at any minute but it's _them_ and somehow that makes everything better.

L; Love- Despite Takane's indignant splutters and hits, Haruka knows how she feels without the words.

M; Moonlight- Ene will only allow herself to think of him when Shintaro is asleep and she can spy on the moon between the curtains. She will reach a hand out and will whisper a name but knows he will never hear.

N; Night- When he can hear Hibiya and Hiyori's soft snores and that strange, glowing ball called the moon is out, Konoha will reach a hand out to something unknown and listen to a voice that isn't there.

O; Optical- But there are things that you can't see that still exsist and that gives both of them hope.

P; Paint- Konoha takes up the paintbrush and it all flows so naturally. There are lines and lines and they become a girl hiding a smile in her scowl. A hand is placed softly against the realistic picture. Konoha doesn't know why but his eyes are wet.

Q; Quiet- _When Takane isn't around,_ Haruka realizes _, the world is too silent._

R; rock- Takane removed her head phones when she heard the sound of something solid hitting her window. She rushed to the glass only to find a smiling Haruka with Rocks in hand.

S; Soulmate*- The words written on his hand were strange, rude and messy, " _Watch where you're going, Idiot!"_ but filled him with a fuzzy feeling anyhow.

T; Today- Tomorrow was always an uncertainty, especially with perilous circumstances like theirs, so the two always made the most of today.

U; Umbrella- Takane found it sweet that Haruka would wait for her when it rained, Umbrella at the ready. Not that she'd ever admit it.

V; Violence- Surprisingly, Takane's hits don't hurt as much as they could.

W; Warmth- It's cold outside and Konoha reaches for her hand. Before the angry response can arise from Ene's mouth, Konoha explains bluntly that her hand is warm.

X; Xylophone- Takane finds the Xylophone a weird instrument, with a weird name. Seriously.

Y; yours- It's a vow they make in the dark, their breathing heavy, their bodies warm and their hands intertwined.

Z; Zenith; Together, that's where they are.

* * *

 _A/N: Ah, HaruTaka. The feels~_

 _This was seriously easy to write; I wish I had more prompts, especially considering the word count. /huehuehue._

 _But then it wouldn't be 27._

 _Soulmate; There's an AU I found recurringly in the Hetalia fandom- It basically entails that you have your soulmates first words to you written down on your hand in their handwritting. I think there's a movie too. Cute, ne?_

 _R &R._


End file.
